


We keep meeting like this

by Ischa



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Beckett is drunk most of the time he meets the Doctor and the Doctor is busy saving the world when he's meeting William Beckett.<br/><i>“Right. Am I still drunk?”<br/>“How many fingers?” the guy asks, holding up three fingers.<br/>“That only works when you hit your head."<br/>“How do you know? I’m the Doctor here,” he says, and grins.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	We keep meeting like this

**Title:** We keep meeting like this  
 **Pairing:** Doctor Who +William Beckett (kind of gen)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** William Beckett is drunk most of the time he meets the Doctor and the Doctor is busy saving the world when he's meeting William Beckett.  
 _“Right. Am I still drunk?”  
“How many fingers?” the guy asks, holding up three fingers.  
“That only works when you hit your head."  
“How do you know? I’m the Doctor here,” he says, and grins._  
 **Warning(s):** Spoilers for everything Doctor Who  
 **Author’s Notes:** bandom crossover, loosely tied to 'The world keeps turning'  
 **Word Count:** 1.631  
  **Beta:**   **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
 _The third time was actually the third time.  
He was leaning against the blue box, cigarette between his fingers and waiting for the Doctor to come out or back, he couldn't be sure. He landed on his ass as the door opened and stumbled into a young, very fucking young, version of the Doctor._

 _“We keep meeting like that,” he said from the floor._

 _“William Beckett!” the Doctor said._

 _“Doctor,” William answered grabbing the Doctor's hand. “You look different,” he added._

 _“Like always when we're meeting, it seems.” He was waving the sonic screwdriver in front of William again._

 _“It's green.” He stated._

 _“Everything is new...”_

 _“Have somewhere to be?” William wanted to know . The Doctor gave him a look and then grinned._

 _“Wanna take a walk on the moon?” he asked._

~+~  
William doesn’t even wonder anymore. He is in a space ship with The Doctor – so totally in capitals – in space.  
“Time and space,” he says and the Doctor nods. “Explains a lot,” he adds. The Doctor grins. He looks young, maybe William’s age, maybe younger. “And you just happen to hang around?” he wants to know, he is stroking one finger over something flat and shiny. Everything is kind of shiny here.

“Sometimes I save the universe, but basically, yes,” the Doctor answers. William isn’t surprised. Weird shit is happening all over the place - the Doctor is maybe the weirdest of it all. “You have this look…” he trails off.

“What look?”

“I know that look,” he rambles on.

“What look?” William repeats. He isn’t aware of any looks.

“The ‘I want out of here’look.”

“Then is that your ‘I’m so taking you and will blow your mind’look?” William asks.

“Does it look like it?”

“Yes,” William answers and laughs. He isn’t sure the Doctor is flirting here, but hell if he cares.

“In that case, say goodbye,” The Doctor says.  
   
~+~  
“You can call me any time,” he says and William thinks he’s seen him once before somewhere, but he can’t really remember.

“Do I know you?” he asks.

“Yes. I may look different now…” he trails off. It seems to William like he’s a bit at a loss here.

“Was I drunk?” William asks.

“Yes.” He nods for emphasis.

“That explains a lot,” William answers, but takes the phone the guy is handing over.

“Don’t lose it,” the guy warns.

“Right. Am I still drunk?”

“How many fingers?” the guy asks, holding up three fingers.

“That only works when you hit your head.”

“How do you know? I’m the Doctor here,” he says, and grins.

“Are you now?…I think I remember you…three.”

“Eleven,” The Doctor says.

“Fingers?” William asks confused.

“What?! No! Three.”

“As I said. Am I alright then, Doctor?” William asks, leaning against the wall.

“For now,” The Doctor says.

~+~  
 _The first time he was young and drunk. But he was drunk a lot on tour and it was even easier to get drunk in Europe. So, they were in Cardiff and he was lost, because he had a few drinks too many or whatever”)  
So he was lost and he just wanted to lean on the nice blue box for a while – until his head stopped spinning - and then the door opened and he landed on his bony ass. The man looked as perplexed as William was._

 _“William Beckett,” the man said and William said: “Hmmm?” “I'm the Doctor,” the man added._

 _“I can hear the capitals,” William answered._

 _“Lost?” the Doctor asked, helping him up._

 _“Yes...”_

 _The Doctor looked at his watch and shrugged. “I can take you home.”  
And William had nodded._

~+~  
"Time is not a line," the Doctor says and William rolls his eyes.

"I know. You told me," he answers.

"I did?"

"Yes, not _you_ you...just, you know, the other you."

"Which version?"

"The one with the cool leather jacket," he answers.

"I liked that jacket."

"Yeah, what's with the bow tie?" William asks, his head cocked to one side.

"They’re cool?"

"No, definitely not. I should know, I'm in a band."

This time the Doctor rolls his eyes. "I know."

"Of course you do," William says, nodding. "You should take me shopping to Paris or London."

"What for?"

"Some clothes."

"I saved time and space in these clothes."

"They look it," William says, nodding. The Doctor keeps silent.

~+~  
“So, found someone shiny and new?” William asks, nodding in the dark girl's direction.

“Her name's Martha. We saw Shakespeare a few...” he looks a bit sheepishly at William.

“Centuries ago?” William supplies. The Doctor laughs. “How is the great one then?”

“Different from what I imagined.”

“You know, you should never meet your heroes,” William answers.

“True enough. Another show?”

“Yes. New converse?”

“Yes,” the Doctor replies, pulling up his pants, so William can see them better.

“Nice. I think you're the only hero saving the world in converse. They should give you a campaign.”

“I like to blend in,” the Doctor answers, shrugging.

“Sure,” William says with a smile. He has the feeling the Doctor wants to say something else, but then Martha screams and waves and the Doctor looks stricken. “Go on, maybe it's vampires in Venice again...”

“There are no vampires in Venice,” the Doctor says.

“Oh...spoilers,” William answers and the Doctor laughs before he dashes off

~+~.  
 _The second time was actually the first. For the Doctor time isn't a line, it's something else. So the second time was actually the first, but it was similar to the last. William was on his ass and the strange man was looking down on him. Something had run him over - something, not _someone.__

“Have you seen the Calvin?” the man asked.

“The _what_?”

“The _Calvin_ , snakelike with a purple jacket?” the man said. He was wearing a blue suit and red converse.

“Yes, ran me over.Also, who _are_ you?”

“I'm the Doctor,” he answered, waving something in front of William.

“William Beckett. Wait! You’re not the Doctor...” he said, batting it away.

“I'm not?”

“He was...different and wearing a cool leather jacket and he was not so skinny.”

“You've met me?”

“Yeah...I'm still meeting you?” William said. “What the hell is that?! And stop it!”

“Sonic screwdriver and not me _me, but the other me. I had a leather jacket?”_

 _“It looked hot on you?” William had answered.  
The Doctor grinned like a schoolboy and then something exploded in the distance and he ran away._

~+~  
“I liked the blonde one,” William says. “What happened to her?”

“She's in a parallel universe with my clone,” the Doctor says.

“I thought you were the only Time Lord left?”

“I cloned him myself...it's complicated,” the Doctor answers.

“I bet,” William says and waves to the bartender for more whiskey. He has the feeling they will both need it.

“How many times did we meet like this?” The Doctor asks.

“While I was drunk?” William wants to know. The Doctor seems to think about it and then shakes his head.

“No.”

“I didn't count. Should I start?”

“Maybe.”

~+~  
“Four Eleven, seven Nine and maybe eleven Ten,” William says.

“What?”

“You wanted me to count how many times we meet like this and you didn't mean drunk, which... you know, I was drunk half of the time,” William says.

“Who is he?” the red-haired woman asks.

“William, Donna. Donna, William,” the Doctor says.

“He's cute,” she says.

“Thank you.”

“He has a band,” The Doctor answers in this tone that means he doesn't want to talk about it. She ignores him.

“A band, hmm? So, singer? I heard they have great breath control.”

“Donna!” The Doctor says and William laughs.

“We do,” William answers.

“So...he took you somewhere?”

“Usually he just says hi and then dashes off saving the world.”

“Yeah, I know. What's with all the running?” Donna says.

“Speaking of,” the Doctor says.

“Right.” Donna looks around.

“Do I want to know?” William asks.

“Probably not,” the Doctor admits. William nods.

~+~  
 _The last time was actually not the end, but a beginning.  
“This is how the universe ends then,” William said, staring at the supernova. It looked very beautiful, if you didn't think of it as the end of the world._

“Yes,” The Doctor said. He was wearing blue converse.

“You won’t save it?”

“Some things need to end. It's the nature of things,” The Doctor answered, not looking at William.

“Except yours,” William said.

“What a clever little thing you are,” The Doctor replied with a small smile. William could see it out of the corner of his eye. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

“That's not the moon, Doctor,” William said after a while.

“You’reright! That's not the moon.”

“You promised me the moon.”

“I did.”

“Gonna keep it?”

“Of course. Mind if we stop in Rome?”

“Do I need a toga?” William smiled.

“Possibly.” The Doctor had grinned.

~end~


End file.
